Taken
by MaryRussellgrl
Summary: Russell finds out she is expecting a baby, and it's Watson's. Now she must make Holmes see that Watson and she love each other. What happens will tear her heart out.


I glared at Holmes as he ordered me to leave the room. He glared back. The party was in full swing at Lord and Lady Collins and Holmes and I were in the library talking about the best course of action with our case and suddenly we were at each other's throat. I folded my arms over my chest looking at him.

"Russell, I am asking you one more time to leave!" He said

"I will not!"

He grabbed me by the arms shaking me.

"Do you understand the danger?!" He said "You're just a foolish girl!"

"Holmes, I am not foolish! I am trying to tell you that I am not leaving so you can be killed in some terrible accident! I am here to help you!"

"I do not need your help!"

"Yes, you do!"

The door opened as Watson came in seeing us.

"Holmes, he is leaving."

Holmes looked at Watson then at me.

"Watson, escort Russell back home now!"

"Holmes…I."

Holmes pushed me over to Watson then he rushed out. I started for the door only to be caught by Watson.

"No, no, you are coming with me."

"I know my way home." I said

"Mary, please."

I sighed looking at the door then at Watson. He rode in a cab with me. I sat looking ahead as Watson looked at me then outside.

We stopped outside my home and he walked to the front door with me.

"Mary, please don't be to angry with Holmes. I know it seems that he is leaving you out of things, but he only does that when it's dangerous even for him."

"I just want to be treated like an equal."

"I know."

I hugged him sighing as he put his arms around me. He kissed my head as I closed my eyes.

"Will you stay for a while?" I asked

"I can if you wish."

I moved back smiling taking his hand leading him into the house. He took my coat and his off putting it on the coat stand then he walked with me into the living room. I closed the door walking over to him. He smiled watching me. Without a word I kissed him on the mouth. He moaned putting his hands on my arms kissing me back.

He moved back as I licked my lips looking at his.

"Well?" I said

"Mary, what can I say?" He said

"That you love me?"

He touched my cheek.

"I do care about you."

"Is that all?"

"Mary, your very young and I….well, I am not as I was."

"I don't care." I said "I have wanted this to happen a long time."

"Don't you see this is wrong?"

"I see you standing in front of me."

He searched my eyes. I kissed him again grabbing at his lips. He moaned as I did feeling me push him back into a chair.

The next morning I woke in bed looking around then I laid back down. I moved sitting up thinking about everything that happened the night before. I was horrified at my actions due to the wine I drank at the party.

I came down the stairs fixing my dress seeing Holmes come in looking at me. I stopped at the last step watching him come over looking me up and down.

"Russell, I have decided to forgive you."

"Really?"

"Yes, I understand that you are a woman and have mood swings now and again."

My mouth came open a little as he observed me.

"Well, you may say that you were wrong and apologize."

"Holmes, I….don't know what to say."

"I am sorry comes to mind."

"I am not sorry."

"I see."

He walked back to the door.

"When you want to apologize I will come right over."

I stepped down watching him shut the door and leave.

Watson and I avoided each other and within a few weeks I was told that I was expecting. My mind was in a daze as I walked down the street towards home. As I reached my front steps I saw Watson coming down them.

"Mary." He said, coming down the rest of the way. "How are you?"

"I….fine." I said

His brow creased in concern as he looked at me.

"Mary, is something wrong?"

I looked down as he touched my arm.

"What is it?"

"Yes, something is wrong." I said

He watched me shake my head.

"I am expecting a child." I said

"Mary."

I ran up the stairs past him going inside. He followed shutting the door seeing Que come out of the kitchen watching as I ran into the sitting room with Watson following shutting the door.

"Is it true?" He asked

I nodded touching my stomach. He pulled me to face him.

"My dear child."

"I am sorry I did what I did to you." I said, with tears forming in my eyes.

He hugged me against him as I cried.

"We are both at fault. The important thing is not to panic. We will marry and that will be an end to it."

I moved from his embrace wiping my tears.

"I should go to the country."

"Mary, I want to look after you."

"I know, but I will not tarnish your reputation. I will go to the country and have the baby."

He watched me walk to the doors.

"Thank you." I said, before leaving.

Que and I took a cottage in Sussex close to Holmes's cottage. My stomach grew as every month went by. I walked down the path to see Holmes. My stomach was sticking out more and I could not see where I was walking. Holmes came out seeing me walking up to him.

"My goodness, you look like you are about to pop." He said

"I feel like it." I said

"Watson is here."

"Oh."

"Why do you say it that way?" He asked, eyeing me.

"No reason."

"You're up to something."

"Holmes, stop being paranoid and help me inside."

He led me inside and I entered the kitchen seeing Mrs. Hudson and Watson having tea.

"I brought a beached whale." Holmes said

I hit him then I walked over hugging Mrs. Hudson.

"Sit down Mary." She said

"Thank you." I said, sitting down looking at Watson.

"Mary, how are you?"

"Very well."

"Have some tea." Mrs. Hudson said, pouring some in a cup.

"When is the spawn coming?" Holmes asked

"Holmes, the baby should be coming soon." I said

"I hope it does." He said, leaving.

I rolled my eyes sipping tea. Watson smiled some standing.

"Mary, would you care to walk?"

"I would love to." I said, getting up with Mrs. Hudson's help.

Watson and I walked down the path away from the house. He stopped me leaning over kissing me. I kissed him then he moved back touching my stomach.

"Kicking." I said

"Yes, this will be a healthy baby."

I smiled taking his arm walking again.

"I am nervous."

"You will do fine." He said "Mary, are you positive you do not want to get married?"

I stopped facing him.

"I did think about it. I am just not ready."

"May I come and visit with my child?"

"Anytime you wish. I don't want Holmes or anyone to ever know."

"Agreed." He said, walking again.

A few days later I paced in my bedroom in the middle of the night. My back ached and I was finding it hard to think about anything else. A knock at the door made me jump. Que opened it seeing me.

"Miss. Mary, I saw your light on. Is everything all right?" He asked, concerned.

"I'm fine." I said, pacing again.

He watched me walk back and forth.

"I am nervous about the baby." I said "Will I be a good mother?"

"I think you will be an excellent mother." He said

I walked over hugging him. He smiled putting his head against mine. I gasped stepping back as I touched my stomach.

"Que, I think I need a doctor."

"Doctor Watson is still at Mr. Holmes. I will get him." He said, taking me to the bed. I laid down as he ran out.

It began to rain outside as I sweated grimacing as the pains started. I cried as sharp pains hit me. Watson opened the door walking over.

"Mary." He said, touching my head.

I grabbed his other hand.

"It's coming."

He nodded seeing Que come in with water. I screamed as Que dabbed my head. Watson rolled up his shirt sleeves looking at me.

"It hurts!" I said

"It will be all right!" Que said

I laid back closing my eyes feeling the pain go away.

"It's gone."

Que looked at Watson who was examining me.

"Almost there." Watson said

I took a breath relaxing. The pain came back and I moved crying out again.

"I have to push!" I screamed

Que held me up as I pushed. I collapsed back against his chest breathing fast. Watson watched me a moment.

"I can't do this." I said, closing my eyes.

"You can." Que said

"It's coming again." I said, sitting up pushing. I laid back again as Watson looked.

"I see a head!" He said

I sighed feeling the urge to push again. I cried out as the baby slid out into Watson's arms. I fell back exhausted. Que looked at me then at Watson. The baby was bundled up in a warm blanket as it cried.

"What is it?" I asked

"A boy!" Watson said

I sighed watching him carry the baby over so we could see.

"He's beautiful." Watson said

I looked at him then at Watson.

"What will you name him?" He asked

"I think I'll name in John." I said

Watson nodded smiling. I moved feeling strange. Watson watched me concerned.

"Mary, what's wrong?"

"I feel odd." I said, sitting up gasping as I touched my stomach.

Que took John as Watson walked over checking me. I cried out again watching Que go out with the baby. Holmes came out of the sitting room seeing Que holding the baby.

"Mr. Holmes, would you mind?"

Holmes looked at the bundle that Que gave him then ran up to the bedroom again. Holmes looked down seeing the tiny baby sleeping.

I cried as Que sat behind me. Pushing hard I cried out falling back as Watson caught a small baby. He quickly cut the cord wrapping the baby up.

"What…is it?" I asked

Watson worked on the baby rubbing its chest. A shrill cry filled the room and Que took a breath. Watson held the other baby tenderly in his arms.

"It's a girl. She's very small." Watson said, bringing her over to me.

I looked at her touching the blanket that was around her.

"Sarah." I said

Watson watched me close my eyes dropping my hand.

"Que, take her!" He said

Que watched him work on me as he stood holding the baby. Watson came down later seeing Que and Holmes standing in the sitting room with the two babies.

"Is she all right?" Holmes asked

"She's fine." He said

Que looked down at my daughter sleeping in his arms.

"She will be very weak."

"Sir, would you and Mr. Holmes like something to eat?"

"Yes, Que thank you." Watson said

Que gave the baby over to him then walked out. Holmes watched him sit down in a chair looking down at the sleeping baby.

"Something is worrying you." Holmes said

Watson looked over at him.

"I am worried about how Mary will deal with two children."

"She is strong. I wish I could give this absent father a piece of my mind." Holmes said

Watson looked at him feeling guilty. He came back up with Sarah in his arms coming into the bedroom. I was sleeping in the bed pale and still. Watson sat on the bed watching me move opening my eyes looking at him.

"Mary, look at her."

I looked at the tiny baby wrapped in a blanket.

"She's perfect." He said

I reached over touching her little hand.

"She's very small." I said

"Yes, but she will get bigger."

I touched his leg as he smiled at me.

"I love you, Mary."

"I love you to."

He patted my hand then looked at the baby.

My first days of being a mother were very scary. Que helped me with them and soon we both fell into a routine. I came back to London feeling at home again. Watson came in hearing a baby crying in the sitting room. He smiled seeing me carrying one of the baby's.

"Someone sounds upset." He said

"He won't stop!" I said

Watson took him in his arms and at once the baby stopped. I sighed watching in amazement.

"How did you do that?"

"I have a magic touch." Watson said, before kissing me.

"If you can do that all the time then I may ask you to move in here."

He smiled rubbing Johns back.

"Where is my daughter?"

"Sleeping in the sitting room."

He walked in seeing a basinet by a chair with Sarah inside sleeping. I smiled as he carried the baby around.

"He's been crying all morning." I said

Watson nodded sitting down looking down at his son. I watched him silently touching his little fingers. The baby looked up at him with blue eyes.

"He has your hair color." I said

"Mmm."

"So what brings you here?" I asked, sitting down next to Sarah.

"A social call." He said

I nodded.

He stood walking over carefully setting John down next to Sarah. I looked at them both smiling then I felt Watson lift me up to stand. He pulled me over to the corner kissing me. I kissed him back feeling his arms go around me. He moved back as I laid my head against his chest.

"Mary, we have been called to go with Holmes on a case."

"Inform him that I want to stay here with my children."

"I did."

I closed my eyes as he kissed my head.

"You know how he is."

"Yes, I do." I said

I lifted my head searching his eyes. His hand touched my cheek.

"You look tired, Mary."

"Occupational hazard."

"Don't let yourself get to run down."

"I will try not to."

I watched him leave after another hour feeling myself miss him more and more. Holmes ordered me onto a train as Que took over the care of the twins. I sat glaring at Holmes as he read a paper in the compartment. Watson sat beside me looking at book he brought. Holmes put down his paper sighing as he looked at me.

"Russell, I am growing tired of this attitude."

"You ordered me here, Holmes!"

He shook his head looking at Watson who looked between us tense.

"Russell, I just said that…"

"Be quiet, Holmes!" I said

He just sat back with his mouth open a little looking at me.

"You can tell us over and over again that you requested me to come, but I heard you use the word now!"

"Watson, are you listening to this?"

"Yes, I am Holmes. Mary does have a point. You have ordered me to come with you when I was busy with patients."

Holmes shook his head looking out the window. Watson nudged me and smiled. I sat back looking at Holmes. Later Watson went to his compartment. I changed into my night gown and robe knocking gently on Holmes connecting door.

"Come in." He said

I opened the door seeing him sitting on a seat smoking as he had his feet up on the seat across from him.

"Holmes, I came to apologize." I said, closing the door.

"There is nothing to say, you were right. I do order you around."

"That may be, but I should not have spoken to you like that." I said, sitting beside him.

He touched my hand patting it. I smiled at him as he looked at me.

"Russell, now that we are friends again perhaps you can tell me something."

"What is it?"

"Who is the father?"

I looked down at his hand covering mine.

"I can't talk about that."

"Why not?"

"Holmes, it is a long story and I am very tired." I said, standing. He stood touching my arms looking deeply into my eyes.

"I can see your withholding secrets from me."

"Holmes, please." I said

"One day I hope you will tell me."

I searched his eyes as he squeezed my arms. I walked back into my room shaking as I rubbed my arm. Watson laid in his compartment bed reading as I knocked on his door.

"Come in."

I opened the door looking in at him.

"Mary." He said, putting his book down. "Are you all right?"

"May I?" I asked, motioning to his bed.

"Of course."

He moved over allowing me to lay down next to him. His arm pulled me against him as he turned off the light.

"You're shaking." He said

I turned moving closer to his chest.

"Just hold me." I said

He held me wondering what was really going on. We went to sleep in each other's arms. The whistle went off and Watson woke looking to see daylight. He looked at me still sleeping then he laid back taking a breath.

I moved closer seeking out his warmth. He kissed my head watching me open my eyes seeing him.

"Good morning." He said

"Good morning." I said

He smiled touching my cheek. I looked at him as he leaned down kissing me.

The train stopped at Grimpin and we got off seeing a man standing beside a car. He nodded shaking Holmes hand. We got in and he drove us to Dartmoor. Once we arrived we were welcomed with open arms by Sir Henry Baskerville. I asked if I could use the phone to call Que. He showed me into the study where it would be quiet. As I talked to Que, Watson came in closing the door.

"Thank you, Que." I said, hanging up.

"Are they all right?" He asked

"Yes, they are sleeping. I wish I had stayed." I said

He hugged me then led me outside. We ate with Sir Henry then they played cards in the sitting room. I walked out into the hallway looking at the old paintings and pictures on the walls. I stood in my bedroom half an hour later brushing my hair as I looked outside. It was foggy and very creepy outside. I looked over to the hill near the house seeing a figure standing by a lone tree in the moonlight. The person stood still as if waiting for something. I shivered as I watched. I looked below seeing Holmes coming out in his coat walking up the road to the hill. He walked up to the figure shaking hands. A knock came making me jump.

Watson opened the door seeing me.

"Mary, why are you still awake?"

"I was watching this person on the hill. Holmes just went up to talk." I said

Watson walked over seeing them talking.

"Who is that?" I asked

"I don't know."

He pulled me to face him.

"We have a busy day tomorrow." He said, touching my cheek. I moved my cheek into his hand closing my eyes. "It's late. We all need our rest."

I opened my eyes touching his hand.

"Want to stay?"

"I think I should sleep in the other room. Holmes will suspect."

"Your right."

He let me go walking to the door. I waved at him watching him leave. Sighing, I looked back out not seeing Holmes or the other person.

I went to sleep fast not moving until I heard what sounded like nearby gunshots. I sat up jumping when I heard another. I got up running to the window not seeing a thing. My heart pounded as I looked around. I put on my robe opening the door hearing the front door open and shut quickly. Holmes walked into the lit sitting room.

"Holmes, are you hurt?!" Watson asked

"No, I just managed to escape!"

I wondered what they were really up to.

"Did he have it?" Watson asked

"No, but he told me where it was."

"Where?"

"At the abandoned Stapleton estate."

"Holmes, becarful!"

"I am taking you with me. No need to ask Russell to go."

"Speaking of Mary I had better make sure she is still asleep."

I ran back to my room lying down in bed wishing my heart was not racing. Watson came in quietly walking over seeing I was still. He went back out closing the door and I sat up thinking. In the early morning they both set out. I followed at a distance to see what it was they were after.

Holmes and Watson walked into the old stables.

"Watson we are being followed." Holmes said

"Yes, I felt it to."

"I think we need to find out who it is."

Watson nodded.

I walked over to some trees watching the house and stable yard not seeing them. I walked out in the open heading for the house. As I crossed halfway I was pounced from the side. I screamed falling with someone on top of me. I looked up into the eyes of Holmes.

"I knew it was you." He said

"Holmes, get off me!"

"Why are you following us?"

"You two are up to something and I wanted to see what." I said

He breathed in and out mildly fast as he looked down at me.

"What?" I said

"You are beginning to act like me."

"Is that a compliment?"

"You will take it the way you want to, but I meant it as a compliment."

I sighed laying still as he leaned down.

"Now, answer an important question."

"Holmes, this ground is wet!"

"I will let you up when you answer my question."

"What is it?!"

"Who is the father?"

"I will not tell you!"

"You will."

"No, I will not! Now, get off me!" I said, pushing him off so I could get up. He stood looking at me as looked around seeing Watson running over.

"Holmes, I found it!" He said "Mary."

"She was the one following us." Holmes said, taking the paper from Watson.

Watson looked at me as I looked at what Holmes had. He opened the folded paper looking at it.

"What is that?" I asked

Holmes looked at me folding it quickly putting it away.

"Watson, we need to go to Grimpin."

"Yes, Holmes."

Holmes looked at me as I stared at him.

"Holmes, what is going on?"

"Nothing, you may go home. We don't need you anymore."

He turned walking away as Watson looked at me with his mouth open a little.

"Holmes!" I said, running over blocking his path. "You demand I come here and now you tell me I am no longer needed?"

"Yes, go back to your children."

I made a noise watching him walk past. Watson came over touching my arm.

"Mary."

I looked at him then I ran away causing him to sigh. I got on the first train for London hurt and angry. I sat in the compartment watching the landscape go past. Que opened the door for me taking my bag. He noted my paleness and red eyes.

"Where are the baby's?" I asked

"Upstairs, are you all right?" He asked

"I am fine." I said, going up to see my children. I opened the door seeing John sleeping in his crib. Sarah was awake squirming around. I picked her up kissing her head.

"You have grown." I said

Que came in seeing me walking around with the baby. He handed me a warm bottle.

"Thank you." I said

He nodded watching me sit in the rocking chair in the corner and giving her the bottle. Sarah drank as her little hands touched the bottle. I smiled looking down.

"How was the case?" He asked, gently. I looked at him.

"I rather not talk about it."

He nodded watching me.

Two weeks later Watson came to the house. Que let him in telling him I was in bed under the weather. He knocked on my door then came in seeing me sitting up in bed looking very pale.

"When did you come back?" I asked

"Last night." He said, walking over touching my warm head. "You should have let me know about this."

"It just began early this morning." I said

He nodded touching my glands.

"I talked to Holmes." He said

I said nothing as he touched my hands.

"He was very rude. He knows what he said hurt you."

"I never want to see him again." I said, looking down.

"I am sure in time you two can work out these differences."

I swallowed looking over at the windows.

"Mary, he is very complex."

"You don't need to explain. I know how he is."

He nodded rubbing my hands.

"I am going to see to the children." He said, standing.

"You can do something for me." I said

He looked at me.

"What can I do?"

"Marry me." I said

He sat down in surprise.

"Marry you?"

"Yes."

He touched my cheeks with his hands kissing me slowly. I moved back searching his face.

"You will be sick."

"I don't care." He said, kissing me again.

I moaned as he sought my lips with his. He moved back kissing my head.

"Oh Mary, you have no idea how long I have wanted to hear that."

"It has to be a secret." I said

"Why?" He asked, looking at me.

"I don't want Holmes to know."

"He will work it out when he sees you at my home."

"Please?"

"Mary, I will tell him. It will be all right."

"I don't know."

"Trust me."

I hesitantly agreed to have Holmes for dinner at my home a week later. Watson led him into the house and we all sat down in the dining room to eat. I looked at Watson who looked at Homes.

"Ah Holmes there is something I need to tell you."

"Yes?" Holmes said, as he wiped his mouth looking at him.

"I have asked Mary to be my wife."

Holmes didn't say a thing. He looked over at me as I looked at him.

"Watson, I am waiting for the punchline."

"This is not a joke, Holmes."

I knew this would be bad as he looked back at me.

"Have you both taken leave of your senses?"

"Holmes." Watson said

"Watson, has it escaped your attention that Russell is only twenty?"

"No, she understands and is all right with it."

"I see and what is going through your mind?"

"I love her." Watson said

"She has children!"

"Yes, I am aware."

"Then you understand what awaits you!"

I stood looking at him.

"Holmes, I understand you don't approve, but we will do this with or without you! You should also know that he is the father of my children!"

I knew I had made a major mistake. Holmes stood dropping his napkin as Watson sat in stunned silence.

"He is the father?!"

"Yes, he is." I said, shaking.

"I see." He said "I am disappointed in you both."

Watson stood looking at Holmes.

"Holmes, I am disappointed in you. For a long time now you have been taking Mary for granted and ordering her about. She is a woman now and I will not have you treating her badly anymore!"

I looked at Watson as he stared at his friend. Holmes looked at Watson.

"You are a great friend. We both care about you, Holmes."

Holmes looked at me then at Watson.

"I must catch a train to Sussex." He said, before leaving.

"Holmes!" Watson called, going after him. I sat down at the table sighing holding my head in my hand.

Watson and I married a week later and I sold my home moving into Watson's. Two months after that I held John in my arms looking at a letting in the hallway. Watson came down the stairs dressed for work. He smiled looking at me.

"Hello son." He said, taking him from me. I smiled at him then I went back to the letter.

"A letter from Holmes." I said

"Oh, what does it say?"

"He is busy with experiments and will be in London in May."

"Hmm."

John started to fuss as I gave Watson the letter grabbing John.

"He has chosen to forgive us." He said

"You'll notice it is only addressed to you." I said

"Mary, I am sure he means both of us."

I kissed my son's head looking at Watson then I walked past him to the kitchen. Watson watched me go then he sighed looking at the letter.

That evening I put Sarah and John down to sleep. I came out of their room seeing Que coming up seeing me.

"Where is Watson?" I asked

"He said he had to go out and would be in late."

I nodded. I walked past him feeling him grab my hand. I turned seeing that he moved my sleeve back further seeing a red rash.

"What is that?" I asked

"A rash." He said, looking at me.

I touched it feeling it itch.

"I don't remember that this morning."

He touched it feeling the bumps then he looked at me. I looked down at the red skin. Watson entered the bedroom very late seeing that I was already asleep. He undressed coming to the bed. I moved over putting my head against his chest. He sighed holding me touching my hand.

I got up the next morning seeing that Watson was gone. I went into the babies' room seeing John in his crib, but Sarah was gone. I lifted John up kissing his head. I came down hearing Sarah crying. Que held her in the kitchen looking over at me as I came in.

"Doctor Watson had to see a patient." He said

I nodded taking Sarah as well. Her screaming hurt my ears. I took them back upstairs feeding them then changing them. Watson came in seeing me putting them down in their cribs. I looked at him as he came over looking at his children.

I walked out with him closing the door. He kissed me then moved back looking at me.

"I am sorry I was late."

"I don't mind." I said

I hugged him putting my head against his chest. He held me against him. We stood like that for a few minutes.

"I need to see to a patient." He said

I moved back nodding. He touched my cheek then he went back down the stairs.

Que was coming out of the babies' room as he heard me screaming downstairs. He ran down entering the sitting room seeing me on one of the chairs looking at the floor.

"Miss. Mary?" He said, coming in.

"Que, look at those bugs!" I said, pointing down at the floor. He walked over not seeing a thing.

"There aren't any!"

"Yes, there are….millions of them!" I said, looking around. "Kill them!"

He looked around not seeing anything. I watched him walk over standing in front of me.

"The bugs are not here. Please come down."

I looked around not seeing any. He took my hand helping me down noticing the rash had spread to my neck. I looked down as he looked at the rash.

"Miss. Mary, we should tell Doctor Watson."

Watson came to the door looking at us concerned.

"I heard someone screaming."

"It's all right." I said

"Doctor Watson, she has a terrible rash!" Que said

Watson looked at me as he walked over looking at it.

"Mary, how long have you had this?"

"I don't know." I said

He ran his hands over it feeling the bumps.

"What is it?" Que asked

"I have a suspicion and if I am right we need to have you and the children go to a safe place." Watson said, lifting the back of my blouse up. He gasped looking at the rash on my back. "Que pack a bag and one for the children. You are going to Sussex."

I turned looking at him.

"What do I have?" I asked

"Scarlet Fever."

Que ran off as I looked at my husband afraid. I wanted to kiss my children, but Watson would not allow it. I cried watching them leave with Que.

By the evening I had a fever. Watson put a cloth in the bowl of cold water next to the bed before wringing it out putting the cloth on my head. I moved my head waking looking at him. I took his hand.

"How long have you been here?" I asked

"Since you laid down."

"You should eat." I said

"I will."

I nodded closing my eyes feeling his hand touch my cheek. Watson ate then he slept in a chair by the bed. He woke the next morning seeing that I still had a fever. I moved around restless. He had me drink water then he went down the stairs to get ice. Holmes came in seeing him.

"Holmes, what are you doing here?"

"Que, told me about Russell."

"Are the babies all right?"

"Yes, Mrs. Hudson will not let go of them. How is she?"

"Her fever has gone up."

"May I see her?"

"Yes, I'll be up."

Holmes took his coat off then he raced up the stairs to our bedroom. He opened and shut the door looking at me in bed moving.

"Russell?" He called, walking over sitting on the bed. "Can you hear me?"

I swallowed moving my head around. He gently laid his hand over my head. I moaned stilling. Watson came in walking over with the bowl.

"All we can do is try to cool the fever."

Holmes took the wet washcloth from Watson and put it over my head. Watson sat down looking at me.

"Watson, I came to apologize."

Watson looked at his friend.

"To you, and to Russell. My behavior was childish and I realized that I was just thinking about myself."

"Holmes, there is no need to apologize."

"Yes, there is. If you must know I was jealous."

"Jealous?"

Holmes nodded looking at me.

"I thought you were taking her away from me. Or that she was taking you away. I did not like it."

"Holmes, we will always be your friends."

"Thank you." Holmes said

Watson smiled a little then he stood looking at me.

"I will make us some breakfast."

Holmes nodded as he went. He leaned over me as I moved gently kissing my head then he touched my cheek with his hand.

Watson slept in a chair as Holmes stretched walking over to the window's looking outside. He watched the cars going by and the people walking by.

I moved making him notice. He walked over looking at Watson then sitting down touching my hot head. I slowly opened my eyes seeing him.

"Russell?"

"Holmes." I said

He reached over tapping Watson who woke seeing me awake.

"Mary." He said, coming to sit in Holmes place touching my cheek.

"Where…are John and Sarah?" I asked

"There not here." He said

"I wanted to see them." I said

"I know you do, but its better that they are not here now." He said

I moved trying to take the blankets off. Watson put them back on me then he stood stretching as Holmes watched him from the foot of the bed.

"I'll make some coffee." Holmes said

"Thank you." Watson said

He went to the bathroom to wash up. I moved the blankets down sitting up. I stood stumbling to the door opening it going to the babies' rooms. Watson came out of the bedroom looking for me. He found me standing between the cribs shaking.

"Where are they?!"

"Mary, you need to lie down." He said

"You've taken them!"

"No, I did not."

I beat my fist against his chest screaming. Watson tried to calm me.

"Mary, stop!"

He caught me as I collapsed against him. Holmes came upstairs seeing Watson walking with me in his arms back to the bedroom. He followed seeing his friend lower me to the bed.

"What happened?" Holmes asked

Watson didn't answer as he touched my cheek.

My fever went up as the day progressed. Watson put ice over me as Holmes sat in a chair worried. My fever didn't break until early the next morning. Watson woke looking at me still in bed. He got up noticing how white I had become.

"Mary?!" He said, rushing over to touch my neck. I moaned slowly moving my head causing him to sit back relieved. Holmes came in rumpled by sleep looking at his friend. "Holmes, it's over."

Holmes walked over hugging his friend. I slept throughout the day. When I woke it was raining outside. My body was drained of energy making it hard to move. I watched the rain outside seeing the door open and Watson coming in looking clean. He smiled at me carrying a bowl with steam coming out of it.

"I brought you some broth."

I watched him lean over me pressing his lips into my head.

"Mary, you scared me."

I weakly reached up touching his hair. He started to shake holding me. I closed my eyes letting him cry.

Holmes came in an hour later looking at me as I looked at him.

"You're going to live." He said

"Disappointed?"

"No, I am thrilled." He said "Russell, I am sorry about how I acted."

I took his hand.

"Thank you."

He nodded rubbing my hand. It took me a few weeks to get back to normal. Watson took me to Sussex to see the babies. I ran into the cottage seeing Que holding Sarah. He smiled at me handing me the baby. I noted how she had grown. Watson walked in seeing us.

Que put them to bed as I came down the stairs going outside looking at the clear night sky. The stars glowed in the sky. I walked out into the meadow looking up. I jumped as arms went around my waist holding me.

"Look at those stars." Watson said

I smiled leaning back against him. He sighed turning me around to look at him.

"Mary, Holmes called and wants you to join him on a case."

"Did you tell him no?"

"No, I told him you would."

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"Because you need to. I know you and this quiet life is not for you."

"Are you saying I am unhappy?"

"No, my dear, I am saying that you are young and you should go out and be young."

"What about you?" I asked

"I have patients." He said "You will be fine."

I wished he was going as well, but I understood. Holmes and I traveled by train to South Hampton where we began to follow a man. I came back to the hotel after Holmes and I ran through the streets all night.

I laid on the bed not worrying about undressing. A knock at the door made me grumble against the blankets.

"Russell?" Holmes called, coming in seeing me. "How can you lie there?"

"Holmes, I spent all night with you and I am tired."

"I need you to help me."

I groaned lying back down.

"Where is that energy I have seen in you?" He asked

"It's gone."

He sighed then he walked out. I sighed with relief. It was dark and pouring rain when I woke. A knock distracted me from sleeping again. I moved feeling stiff from sleeping in the same position for hours. Standing, I opened the door seeing Watson with a bag. He came in as I backed up looking at him in shock.

"What are you….?" I asked, stopping as he kissed me. I missed his touch as I kissed him. He moved back looking at me. "Hello."

"Hello." He said, smiling.

"What are you doing?"

"Holmes called me."

"Why?"

"He said he needed more assistance. Besides I missed you."

I hugged him.

"How are the babies?"

"They are doing well." He said "I need to go see Holmes, but I'll be right back."

I nodded smiling as he walked out. He came back minutes later seeing me standing by the window. He walked over kissing my neck.

"I have to go with him."

"I'll come to." I said

"Get your coat."

I got my coat following him out. Holmes led us along the buildings. I felt the rain saturate my coat. Watson took my hand as reassurance that I was there. He pulled me against a wall of a building beside Holmes. Holmes looked out at the street watching the man we were following.

He moved like a cat as we followed. We rounded a corner not seeing him.

"Did he go to another building?" I asked, looking around.

Holmes didn't answer as he looked around.

Suddenly a large man pushed Holmes against a building wall swinging his large fist at him. I screamed as I was thrown back to the ground by another large man. Watson was busy with another man. I got up looking at the man walking towards me. I went searching for my gun not feeling it. The man picked me up above his head as I kicked him with my shoe. He threw me against a wall and I fell still on the ground.

The man walked over looking at me. He bent over to deal with me when a gunshot rang out. Watson jumped as the man attacking him did looking at Holmes. The man that went after Holmes was lying on the ground still bleeding from the chest.

The man after Watson backed up as Holmes walked pointing his gun at them. The man pulled the other and they both ran. Watson looked at Holmes relieved as Holmes looked down at the man.

I moaned causing Watson to run over to me.

"Mary!"

I sat up with his help holding my side.

"I am all right." I said, winching.

He touched my cheek as Holmes looked around.

"We had better leave before they come back." Holmes said

Watson helped me up. I took his arm walking with him a little slower. Back at the hotel I sat on the bed winching as Watson looked at my ribs.

"Bruised, but not broken." He said

I nodded pulling my nightgown down. He helped me stand then he kissed me. I moved back looking at him.

"I am tired." I said

"Me to."

I watched him walk around as I got into bed lying down. Watson got into bed next to me turning off the light. I felt him come to my side kissing my neck as he pulled me closer. The rain still poured outside as we laid quietly in bed. I moved waking seeing it was still night out. Watson snored against me with his arm holding me. I took his hand in mine rubbing his limp fingers thinking about him and the babies.

Closing my eyes I felt contented. I rolled over hearing the clinking of a cup and saucer in the room. I opened my eyes a little seeing Watson dressed standing by one of the windows looking out holding a cup and saucer. I admired his profile. A loud knock broke the moment of silence. I laid back with my eyes closed as Watson set down his cup and saucer to run over and open the door.

"Watson, are you coming?" Holmes asked

"Ssh." Watson said, motioning at me in bed. Holmes followed him to the window.

I could hear them talking lower about the plan of action for the day. I stayed still pretending to sleep. Watson got his coat on walking over to me as Holmes left the room. He leaned over kissing my head. He then walked out closing the door gently. I sat up looking at the door then I got up peeking outside seeing them walking down the street.

The phone next to the bed rang and I ran over grabbing it.

"Yes?" I said

I sat on the bed gasping as the downstairs person read out a telegram from Que. I hung up the phone staring down at the floor in shock. Watson came back an hour later smiling as he saw me standing in the middle of the room dressed. His smiled left his face as he noticed the tears going down my cheek.

"Mary, what's wrong?"

I ran over hugging him sobbing in his chest. He held me worried about what had brought this on.

He moved me back looking at me.

"What has happened?"

I wiped my cheeks sniffing.

"I…got a wire….from Que."

"What did it say?" He asked

I let more tears go down my cheeks.

"The…babies….were taken."

"What?!"

I covered my mouth my hand sobbing again. Watson held me then he got to the phone. Holmes knocked seeing we were having a crisis. I shook pacing looking at Watson as he talked to Que by phone. He hung up looking at Holmes then he stood looking at me.

"What…did he say?" I asked

"Mary, he….ah."

I stopped moving looking at him.

"What is it?" Holmes asked

Watson looked at me in silence.

"Watson?"

"Que called the police because both children were gone from their beds." Watson said, as he looked at me. "They reported that they found them."

I felt some hope walking over to him.

"They found them?"

He touched my arms.

"Mary, when I say found…I mean…"

I let out a scream as he pulled me against him. Holmes looked down as Watson started to cry against me. The pain of losing one was bad, but two was much worse. I felt like my heart was cut out of my body. Holmes left to work on his case as Watson held me in bed. He kissed my head saying comforting things as I held onto him.

He decided that we should leave as soon as possible by train back to Sussex. I allowed him to carry me on board then set me in a compartment seat. He put our bags away then he came and sat down next to me. I put my head against his chest.

We didn't say a thing as we held each other. He helped me into the compartment bed covering me with a blanket then he sat down on the seat thinking. I blinked looking over at him.

"Aren't you coming to bed?" I asked

He took a breath looking at me.

"Yes."

I watched him take his jacket off then he climbed onto the bed taking his shoes off as well. I put my head against his chest as he touched my hand.

"When will we get back to London?" I asked

"Soon." He said

He looked up at the ceiling as I looked to the side.

We arrived in Sussex seeing Que with tears in his eyes. He hugged me as I cried as well. We went to Holmes's cottage hearing the grisly details about what happened. I laid down in the spare room as Watson gave me some tea to help calm my nerves. He was doing everything to help me get through this and I loved him for it.

Watson went to the local station to find out more. I came back down that afternoon seeing Mrs. Hudson hanging laundry outside in the back. I walked out watching her noticing there were some little baby things among the other clothes. She turned seeing me.

"Mary, how are you dear?" She asked

I walked over tearing the babies' things off the hangers. She backed up watching me in shock. Que came out seeing this. He ran over grabbing me.

"Stop!" He shouted.

I looked at him as I held a little shirt. I looked down at it then I dropped it almost joining it on the ground. Que held me walking me inside as I shook crying.

Watson came back that evening hearing from Mrs. Hudson what happened. He came up the stairs seeing Que sitting with me against him on the bed. Que watched him shut the door looking at me sleeping on Que's chest.

"I heard what happened." Watson said

"I have never seen her do that. I wish I could do something." Que said

"We all have to be brave."

Que nodded looking at me. He slowly moved laying me down then he left us alone. Watson smoothed my hair back looking at me. He came down going to the kitchen sitting at the table. Mrs. Hudson gave him a bowl of soup.

I woke seeing Watson coming in the bedroom with a tray of food. He set it down looking at me as sat on the bed.

"I brought you some delicious soup." He said

I looked at the bowl on the tray then at him. He watched me take his hand rubbing it.

"Did you see…them?" I asked

He lifted the bowl off the tray with the spoon dipping it in the bowl he lifted it to my lips. I opened my mouth feeling the hot liquid go down my throat.

"Did you?"

"Mary, I don't want to talk about that."

"I do."

He lowered the bowl looking at me.

"I did see them."

"How did they…?"

"No, Mary."

"Please." I said

He searched my pleading eyes.

"John was….strangled, and Sarah…was…"

"What?"

He shook his head looking down. I swallowed looking to the side.

"Mary, I love you." He said

I looked at him.

"I love you to."

"Then will you do something for me?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Take Que and go back to London."

"Leave you?" I asked

"I want you away from here." He said "This place is not good for you."

"All right."

He leaned over kissing me then he fed me again.

Watson saw Que coming up the stairs as he came out of the bedroom. He gave Que the tray then he rubbed his head.

"Que, I want you to take Mary home."

"Yes, Sir."

"Another thing I need you to do is clean out the babies room. I don't want Mary to have to think of that anymore."

Que nodded understanding.

The next day we were at the train station. I hugged Watson as he kissed my head.

"I wish you were coming." I said

"Me to, but there are things to do."

I nodded looking at him. The train was pulling in and I kissed him. He moaned as I moved away touching his cheek. He let me go to get on the train.

We went back to London late going to bed. The next day I came out of the bedroom seeing that the babies' room door was open and it was empty. I walked in looking around knowing Watson gave the order. I ate breakfast then I sat in the sitting room thinking about my babies.

I read in the newspaper that two men were caught in connection to the kidnapping and murder. My heart throbbed as I read it. A week later Watson came home telling me that he had them buried in Sussex together. I nodded knowing it would be to hard for me to even look at the caskets. I spent my days with nothing to do. My life before was so meaningful and now it was not.

I knocked on his office door hearing him open it seeing me.

"I might go out to shop." I said

"All right."

I nodded watching him look me over.

"Are you all right?" He asked

"Yes." I said

He put his arms around my back kissing me. I felt the feeling of passion in that kiss. He held me to him moving his mouth over mine in a slow manner. I felt overwhelmed. I needed air, but yet I didn't.

He moved back watching me open my eyes showing him that his kiss affected me.

"I don't have any appointments and we are alone." He said

"I don't think we should." I said

"Why not?"

I looked down and he understood.

"Mary, we both need to look ahead. I want to show you how much I love you."

"I…know, it's just…."

His hand went to my cheek then my hair.

"I understand. Let's just try."

I nodded letting him close his door then he took my hand leading me upstairs. I looked at the door as we went up. He led me inside the bedroom shutting and locking the door. I shivered looking around then at him. He walked over slowly unbuttoning my blouse. I watched his fingers go down the line of buttons till it was open. He took it off and I shivered. He then undid my skirt. I felt cold. He stood up kissing me then he had me lie on the bed. I backed up watching him undress.

He climbed over till he was lying over me kissing me and my neck. Keeping my eyes closed I let him touch me. After that it was a blur. I opened my eyes back up seeing he was lying beside me tapping my cheek gently.

"Mary, can you hear me?"

I nodded as he looked at me concerned.

"You blacked out."

"I did?"

"Yes, I was worried."

I laid back against the pillows as he looked at me.

"I ruined it."

"No Mary, it's all right." He said "You ruined nothing."

I nodded smiling a little. He smiled relaxed.

"It's good to see you smile."

"It feels good to."

He nodded lying beside me.

Holmes came back hugging me then he had dinner with us. They both talked about lighthearted things making me chuckle. They played cards in the sitting room as I sat near Watson watching. When Holmes left Watson pulled me against him smiling as I smiled at him.

"Did you have fun?" He asked

I nodded. He kissed my head.

"I am proud of you." He said

I smiled again touching his coat.

The next day he went back to Sussex with Holmes. I slept late then went out shopping. He came back on the late train seeing that I was sitting on the steps waiting for him in my nightgown. He walked over as I climbed down stopping on the first step.

"You should be sleeping." He said

"What happened?" I asked

"The police have the two men and they will be held accountable." He said

"What else?"

He took my hands.

"They did it, Mary. They confessed."

"Why did they do it?"

"That man we were following called in a favor. They are looking for him as well."

I looked down then I looked at him.

"It is over. You and I can move on with our lives."

"I miss them."

"So do I, but we have each other."

"I am glad."

He nodded pulling me off the step in a hug.

"I am glad to. Without you my life would be a boring one."

I smiled putting my arms around his neck as he set me down kissing him.


End file.
